The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet member through electrophotographic method.
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a photoconductor unit including a photoconductor drum is detachably disposed. In this type of an image forming apparatus, property information is read from a storage portion provided to the photoconductor unit, and initial setting of a charging condition of the photoconductor drum is set in some cases. In addition, in order to set the initial setting only when usage of the photoconductor unit has started, the photoconductor unit is determined whether or not to be never used in some cases.